Wątek:Wierzę Biblii/@comment-27970659-20160314122954
. Chrześcijaństwo . wczoraj i dziś . . Kościelno historyczny przegląd . . . misjonarz E. Frank .. Tłumaczone z niemieckiego oryginału: Das Christentum gestern und heute” Autor: Ewald Frank, misjonarz. . Zamówienia można kierować na niżej podany adres: . Freie Volksmission Krefeld, Postfach 905, D-47709Krefeld . .. Wysyłki dokonuje się bezpłatnie i na podstawie dobrowolnych datków. . 2 wydanie, kwiecień 1991 . . . Przedmowa . W tej broszurze chodzi o to, by dać czytelnikowi pobudkę do myślenia. | Mamy na celu, aby każdy zwrócił uwagę i głęboko przemyślał sobie tę tematykę. Przez milczenie już niejeden nałożył na siebie wielką winę; przez mówienie i pisanie zrobi nieprzyjemne wrażenie każdy, który schodzi z ogólnego trendu. Jednak wszystkim dogodzić jest sprawą, której nikt nie potrafi. Dzisiejsza generacja nie jest winna temu, że te zwrotnice przeszłości były zawsze źle nastawione. Dlatego nikt nie powinien czuć się osobiście dotknięty dotknięty. Jeżeli będzie pokazany błędny rozwój historycznokościelny, wtedy nie z chęci krytyki, lecz z miłości do prawdy. Każdy bowiem powinien poznać dobrze myślany zamiar i podczas czytania widzieć wyciągniętą do siebie rękę. Wierzymy, że całe duchowieństwo jest przekonane, że uczy i postępuje właściwie. Wszyscy starają się czynić wolę Bożą. Jednak nikt im nie pokazał, że nastąpiło zupełne odstępstwo od oryginalnego głoszenia i praktyki. Dzisiaj spotyka się jeszcze tylko zwyczaje, które nie mają żadnej biblijnej podstawy. Duchowa orientacja zginęła a masy są błędnie prowadzone. Jeśli chodzi o gorliwość i oddanie, te znajdują się we wszystkich religiach, lecz ludzkie wysiłki nie wystarczą, by Boga łaskawie nastroić. W tym krótkim wprowadzeniu określone tematy będą tylko dotknięte, lub opracowane w telegraficznym stylu. W dalszych publikacjach będziemy zajmować się podstawowymi naukami i tematami. Także aktualny rozwój powinien być naświetlony w świetle biblijnego proroctwa. .. Krefeld, wiosna 1985 Autor 3 ... . Która religia jest właściwa? . Chcemy zająć się tutaj najważniejszą tematyką, jaka istnieje. W gruncie rzeczy powinno interesować to każdego człowieka. Obojętność może stać się nieszczęściem. Każdy wie, że istnieją różne religie. Lecz musimy się zapytać: Czy istnieje prawdziwa? Wszystkie roszczą sobie prawo, być w porządku. Lecz w zrozumiały sposób rozszerzyło się niedowierzanie pod względem religijnym. Ludzie odwracają się wyznań wiary i także z Bogiem nie chcą mieć nic do czynienia. Bóg i religia są ogólnie traktowane jako tworzące całość. Mimo to są ludzie, którzy cicho myślą nad tym, czy może jednak istnieje żywy Bóg, który troszczy się o nas. Lecz jak zorientować się w tym całym religijnym rozgałęzieniu? Kto może dać wiążącą odpowiedź na te otwarte pytania? Albo jest rzeczywiście wszystko kłamstwem? Mają Hindusi rację? Mają Muzułmanie rację? Albo Buddyści? Czy który z tych założycieli religii zmartwychwstał? Do dzisiaj ludzkość słyszała o zmartwychwstaniu tylko tego Jednego. Wszyscy inni zostali pogrzebani ze swymi naukami. Prawda może przyjść tylko z tego prawdziwego. Założył On kiedykolwiek religię? Jeśli tak, to kiedy, gdzie i jaką? Jeśli nie, wtedy żadna nie ma prawa powoływać się na Niego. Każdy człowiek nie tylko może się mylić, lecz faktycznie się myli. Dlatego nie możemy polegać na założycielach religii i kościelnych wodzach, ani na nas samych. Pomijając te inne znane światowe religie, istnieje tylko w chrześcijaństwie kilkaset różnych zrzeszeń kościelnych. Każde z nich ma osobliwe nauki i na swój sposób podaje swoim członkom zbawienie. Naturalnie nie można żadnej religijnej instytucji przypisać, że umyślnie wprowadza ludzi w błąd, lecz fakt, że istnieje tak dużo kierunków duchowych, zmusza nas do rozmyślania. Każdy człowiek, który chce osiągnąć cel, musi udać się w drogę. Lecz jak znajdziemy tę drogę, która zaprowadzi nas pewnie do celu? Jak prawdę, na której moglibyśmy całkowicie polegać? Musi jednak istnieć możliwość znalezienia Bożego śladu wpośród całego ludzkiego zamieszania. Kto może w tym oświeconym czasie ślepo zaufać jakiejś wierze? Nie wystarczy przedstawić coś jako jako boskie; to wymaga legitymacji z góry! Każdy powinien zrobić użytek ze swojego prawa, orientować się duchowo. Tu chodzi przecież o więcej niż tylko o to krótkie ziemskie życie. Jesteśmy postanowieni do społeczności z Ojcem Niebieskim. Nie istnieje tylko czasowe, lecz także wieczne życie. Tak pewnie jak istnieje fizyczne ciało, tak pewnie istnieje także duchowe. Tak jak oczywistym jest życie na ziemi, tak samo oczywiste jest także życie w niebie. Ten sam Bóg stworzył niebo i ziemię i wszystko co w nich jest. Majestatyczne stworzenie składa przecież potężne świadectwo o Stwórcy. Wielu wierzy, że przynależność do kościoła albo religijnej społeczności, jest związane ze zbawieniem. To nastawienie jest mniej lub więcej zastępowane w religiach. Czy wszyscy czynią puste przyrzeczenia? Kto idzie przez cmentarz, może czytać na nagrobkach dobrze brzmiące napisy: 5 ''Tutaj odpoczywa w pokoju...”. ''Błogo zasnął...”, ''W Bogu ukryty...”. Także ogłoszenia o zgonach w gazetach czyta się dobrze: ''...błogo zasnął...”, ...w Bogu odwołany do domu”, ''...zaopatrzony w ostatni sakrament rzymsko-katolickiego kościoła zmarł...”. Powstaje wrażenie, ze wszyscy zmarli są u Pana. Lecz jak to jest naprawdę? Czy ci, którzy odeszli mieli z Nim w ogóle osobisty związek? Pozostałym są na cmentarzu podane słowa pociechy: ''Upodobało się Panu zabrać brata lub siostrę Swojego Królestwa...” Potem w kościele jest żałobnikom uroczyście ogłoszone, że ten, który odszedł do wieczności, nie jest w raju lecz w czyśćcu. Pomijając to, że to pojęcie jest zmyślone i ani razu nie jest wspomniane w Piśmie Świętym, musi jednak być poważnie postawione pytanie, co więc jest prawdą? Gdzie więc jest ten zmarły rzeczywiście? Może to być, że ludzie od swojego urodzenia aż do śmierci trzymani są w błędzie i są tylko pocieszani? Przez całe życie mówi im się, że są zbawieni, a potem gdy umrą, nie osiągnęli widocznie swojego celu. Czy religia nie jest jak opium co ludzi tylko uspokaja, aż w końcu przyjdzie do strasznego przebudzenia? Rok rocznie otrzymują zbawienne sakramenty bez faktycznego otrzymania zbawienia. Od chrztu niemowląt przez bierzmowanie, aż do ostatniego namaszczenia olejem stwierdza się potem ten smutny końcowy wynik: zmarły nie został zabrany w górę, lecz zjechał w dół. Nikt nie może w tym zakresie wydać lepszej informacji niż lekarze i pielęgniarki, którzy wciąż na nowo przeżywają śmierć ludzi. Bez względu na przynależność do religijnej społeczności, rozpoczyna się walka ze śmiercią. Ogólnie u umierających w ogóle nie jest znane zwątpienie. O wierze, pewności i radości nie ma najmniejszego śladu. W mniemaniu, że wszystko co Bóg żądał, zostało uczynione według najlepszej wiedzy i sumienia, potem wyjdzie na jaw, że wcale o to nie chodziło, co Bóg żądał, lecz co kościoły nakładały i żądały od swoich członków. Ponieważ chodzi tu o śmierć i życie, musieli by się wszyscy poddać samosprawdzeniu. Każdy człowiek, obojętnie jakiej rasy lub narodowości, ma prawo dowiedzieć się prawdy o Bogu i o sobie. Każdy, któremu nie jest obojętny jego wieczny los, ma nawet obowiązek porównać na podstawie Pisma Świętego to, co jest nauczane i praktykowane. Tylko to, co przychodzi od Boga, prowadzi także do Pana i może ostać się przed Nim. Kto mówi: ''Mnie jest obojętne, co będzie po mojej śmierci!”, nie jest sobie świadomy, co wypowiada. Biblia jest jedyną książką na ziemi, która zaznajamia nas z Bogiem i Jego zamiarem. Ona zawiera od początku do końca potwierdzone fakty Boże. Powinni byśmy brać poważnie nasze życie, a także naszą śmierć. Nie chodzi o to, aby robić żyjącym strach przed śmiercią, przeciwnie: tutaj ma być pokazana droga i cel. Wiara i zaufanie do Boga i Jego Słowa muszą za wszelką cenę zostać przywrócone. Bóg jest prawdziwy, Jego Słowo jest ponad wszystko niewątpliwe. We wszystkich religiach, ludzi straszy się przed Bogiem, równocześnie pozyskano 6 ich zaufanie do ludzkich religijnych organizacji. Naszym zadaniem jest zachwiać zaufanie do wszystkich religii i osiągnąć znowu wiarogodność Bożą i Jego Słowa. Wszechmogący ma koncept, On ma plan z ludzkością. Niestety ludzie uchwycili swoje własne plany i wewnątrz Królestwa Bożego założyli własne religijne królestwa. To ludzkie i to Boże są w zupełnej sprzeczności. Kto by chciał włączyć się do wiecznej rady Bożej, musi wyjść ze wszystkich religii, które z biegiem czasu zostały wymyślone. Wszechmogący Bóg jest równocześnie wszechwiedzący i przed założeniem świata powziął plan z ludzkością. Czasowa przerwa, która nastąpiła przez ludzkie niedopisanie, przez nieposłuszeństwo i przestępstwo, nie pozbawi mocy Jego wiecznego zamiaru. Ponieważ Pan wiedział wszystko naprzód, mógł to zaplanować do Swojego konceptu. Słowo Boże jest tak samo prawdziwe i nieomylne jak On sam. Droga Boża z ludzkością jest jasno opisana w Jego Słowie. Niestety została zaciemniona przez religijne zwyczaje i tradycje, i stała się nie do przebycia. Nawet gdy dogmaty są setki lub tysiące lat stare, pozostają tym czym są, mianowicie przez ludzi wyprowadzonymi naukowymi twierdzeniami i nic więcej. One nie mogą przecież stać się automatycznie dobrymi tylko dlatego, że zostały wydane przez religijną instytucję. Ludzkie nigdy nie będzie boskim, a Boże nigdy ludzkim. Prawda i kłamstwo wykluczają się wzajemnie. Albo mamy do czynienia z prawdą lub kłamstwem. Początkiem wszelkiej prawdy jest Bóg; sprawcą każdego kłamstwa jest szatan. Dokładnym kłamstwem jest fałszywy wykład prawdy i tego pełny jest religijny świat. Każda teoria lub praktyka, która nie zgadza się z Pismem Świętym, nie może być nigdy Bożym początkiem. Słowo Boże zawiera całe świadectwo, które Pan przekazał ludzkości. Prorocy Starego Testamentu zwiastowali przyjście Mesjasza a z tym zbawienie Boże; apostołowie byli naocznymi świadkami wypełnionych proroctw w Zbawicielu; przez głoszenie Ewangelii jest podawana ludziom boska oferta łaski. Każdy przecież może wierzyć w tę przez Boga potwierdzoną rzeczywistość. Pomiędzy pierwotnym zborem a dzisiejszym chrześcijaństwem istnieje wielka różnica. Wszystko, co było w pierwotnym zborze brakuje dzisiejszemu kościołowi, a wszystko, co jest w założonym chrześcijaństwie, nie było w pierwotnym zborze. Porównanie wyjaśnia to wyrażnie. Głoszenie w pierwotnym chrześcijaństwie było zgodne z Pismem. Apostołowie byli pouczeni od samego Pana i stali pod kierownictwem Ducha Świętego. Kto czyta pierwsze rozdziały Dziejów Apostolskich, otrzyma wgląd do życia pierwotnego zboru. W nim były objawione pełność Ducha i błogosławieństwa Bożego! Pierwsi chrześcijanie byli jedno serce i jedna dusza, dzielili wszystko między siebie i tworzyli jedną wielką rodzinę Bożą. Pierwotny zbór nie był skostniałą organizacją, lecz żywym organizmem. Pan nasz powiedział: ''Zbuduję Mój zbór, a bramy piekła nie przezwyciężą go”. Jeszcze dzisiaj jest On tym zajęty. 7 Tak jak Bóg objawił się przez Chrystusa, tak Chrystus objawił się przez Swój zbór. Były kontynuowane: to samo głoszenie i ta sama służba. Działy się wielkie cuda i znaki. Niewierzący stali się wierzącymi, opętani byli uwolnieni i chorzy uzdrowieni. Jeszcze zgadzało się wszystko; jeszcze jest ważne dla wierzących Słowo Boże jako prawomocna wiara. Oni położyli swoje zaufanie w Panu, którego widzieli w Jego służbie, w Jego cierpieniu i śmierci, oraz po Jego zmartwychwstaniu. W nich była bojażń przed Nim, gdyż wszystko wspólnie przeżyli i zgromadzali się w Jego imieniu. W pierwotnym chrześcijaństwie byli apostołowie, prorocy, pasterze, ewangeliści i nauczyciele (1 Kor. 12, 28; Efez. 4, 11). Te służby były postanowione przez Boga w Jego zborze. One były potrzebne dla duchowego zbudowania i dopełniały się wzajemnie. Wówczas nie wiedziano nic o papieżu, o kardynałach, o arcybiskupach, mnichach lub zakonnicach. Wszystkie te rzeczy nie istniały w ówczesnym czasie, które dzisiaj określane są przez chrześcijański świat jako samo przez się zrozumiałe. Według woli Bożej zbór Pański był pierwotnie uważany na ziemi jako zrządzenie Boże. Nikt nie ma prawa wnieść do niego coś niebiblijnego. On składa się wprawdzie z ludzi ze słabościami i ułomnościami, z ułaskawionych grzeszników, którzy stali się dziećmi Bożymi, jednak ich nauka i praktyka musi zgadzać się ze Słowem Bożym od początku do końca. Wszystko, co tutaj nie wytrzymuje próby Słowa, na pewno nie ostoi się także w ostatecznym dniu przed sądem Bożym. Dlatego dla biblijnie wierzącego człowieka nie ma możliwości, przyjmować dowolnie wymyślone i wprowadzone nauki. Ważne wyznanie wiary nie jest podane w katechiżmie, lecz jedynie w Piśmie Świętym. Apostołowie nie mieli także nic do czynienia z realizacją ''Regula veritatis”, co zostało przedstawione jako przepis apostolski. Zresztą przede wszystkim na końcu było tylko: ''...i na Ducha Świętego, święty kościół, odpuszczenie grzechów, zmartwychwstanie ciała. Amen”. Każdą niedzielę mówią teraz miliony wszystkich denominacji w całym świecie: ''Wierz w Ducha Świętego, święty kościół katolicki, społeczność świętych...” To sformułowanie nie pochodzi nawet z bezpośrednio poapostolskiego czasu, lecz zostało zaprojektowane dopiero po soborze w Nicei, a w następnych soborach uzupełnione. Aby nadać temu znaczenie, powołano się w nielegalny sposób na autorytet apostołów. Tak samo jest z książką ''Didache”, którą znaleziono dopiero w pewnym klasztorze w roku 1883, lecz samowolnie przedatowano na koniec pierwszego stulecia. To nie ma nic wspólnego z nauką dwunastu apostołów. Na przykład na stronie 29 jest napisane: ''Jeśli ty przez pracę twoich rąk coś zarobisz, powinieneś także dać coś na rozwiązanie z twoich grzechów”. Jest to Ewangelia? Apostołowie znali przecież osobiście tego, który odpuścił nasze grzechy. Oni mówili by dzisiaj w każdym punkcie to samo jak wówczas. To zostało napisane, żebyśmy mogli wszystko sprawdzić. Kto przestrzega jeszcze dzisiaj to Słowo: ''Doświadczajcie 8. wszystkiego...? Bóg nie zaprzecza Siebie. Jego decyzje są doskonałe. Wszystkie pozorne przeciwieństwa są w myślach uczonych, nie w Jego Słowie. Człowiek, który nie patrzy przez religijne okulary, musi przestraszyć się gdy widzi, jakie odchylenie nastąpiło. Pierwotne dobro wiary zostało zmienione do niepodobieństwa. Głosi się zupełnie inną ewangelię. Jeśli się chce, można przyznać wszystkim ludziom, że to szczerze myślą, lecz przez to, fałszywe nie stanie się prawdziwym. Jeśli chodzi o pytania odnośnie wiary, nauki i praktyki zboru, wtedy nie będzie rozstrzygane o tym na soborze; musi mieć ważność to, co było nam przekazane przez pierwotny zbór. Kościelne pytania i problemy mogą być dyskutowane w odpowiednich kolegiach; nauka i praktyka Chrystusa i apostołów jest od dawna mocno ustalona. Luter powiedział w parlamencie w Worms w dniu 18 kwietnia 1521: ''Ponieważ nie wierzę papieżowi ani soborom, gdyż jest faktem, że często mylili i uwikłali się własnym sprzeciwianiem, tak ja, jeśli nie będę przezwyciężony świadectwami Pisma i jasnymi dowodami, jestem przez przedstawione przeze mnie świadectwa Pisma i zniewolony w Słowie Bożym. Odwołać nie mogę i nie chcę, gdyż postępować przeciwko sumieniu nie jest pewne ni pożyteczne. Boże pomóż mi, Amen!” Zajmujemy się tą wiecznie ważną radą wszechmocnego Boga z ludzkością i chcemy przez porównanie przyczynić się do wyjaśnienia. Chodzi o dwie zasadniczo różniące się i zupełnie od siebie oddzielne rzeczy. Jedną jest boski zakres, tą drugą ludzki. Kto przyznaje się do Boga, będzie wierzył temu co mówi Słowo Boże, bez względu na to co jest postanowione na soborach i synodach. Słowo Boże nie jest przecież poddane zmianom czasu, ono jest na zawsze decydujące. Każdemu człowiekowi musi być jasnym, że Pismo Święte zawiera zakończone całkowite świadectwo Boże. Bóg nie zapomniał absolutnie nic. Dopiero w miarę, jak to Boże zagubiono, zostało na to miejsce postawione to ludzkie. Wszystkie postanowienia, które z biegiem historii kościoła zostały ustalone, nie będą nigdy częścią składową Bożego zapisu testamentowego, ponieważ nie należały do pierwotnej nauki Chrystusa i apostołów, która była ugruntowana na proroczym Słowie. Poważne napomnienia w Starym i Nowym Testamencie nie mogą być zignorowane ani pominięte. Jest napisane: ''Nie przydacie do Słowa, które Ja wam rozkazuję, ani ujmiecie z niego”. (5 Mojż. 4, 2). Póżniej Pan powiedział do uczonych w Piśmie, którzy nie poznali, co Mojżesz i prorocy powiedzieli, lecz naśladowali tłumaczeń i tradycji: ''Lud ten czci Mię wargami, ale serce ich dalekie jest ode mnie. Lecz próżno Mię czczą nauczając nauk i ustaw ludzkich”. (Mar. 7, 6 – 7). Także społeczności wierzących w wielkiej mierze nie zwracają uwagi na Słowo Boże i są uwikłane w ludzkie nauki. Mimo to istnieje teraz więcej religijnego działania niż kiedykolwiek. Lecz ponad wszystkimi niebiblijnymi czynami i głoszeniami figuruje jeszcze wciąż to samo Słowo: ''Bezskutecznie!” Bezskuteczne są wszystkie modlitwy, wszystkie nabożeństwa; bezskuteczne wszystkie śpiewy i str.9. obrzędowe czynności; bezskuteczne wszystkie wielkie ewangelizacje i kościelne uroczystości – wszystko co nie dzieje się zgodnie ze Słowem Bożym w Królestwie Bożym, nie ma w ogóle znaczenia przed Bogiem. Do ilu programów ma On się przyznać? P czyjej stronie stanąć? Pan nie zezwala na pomieszania. On chce, aby ziarno Jego Słowa pozostało zachowane i wysiane w czystej i oryginalnej formie. Religijnych przywódców, którzy cieszą się wśród ludu wysokim poważaniem, dzisiaj jak i wówczas gani bardzo ostrymi słowami: ''Doskonale to rozumiecie, przykazanie Boże znieść, a wasze tradycyjne przepisy zatrzymać”. Jedno musi się odłożyć, aby móc to drugie na to miejsce postawić. Od samego Pana jest dla nas wypowiedziane przenikające ostrzeżenie: ''Każde Słowo Boże jest szczerą prawdą... Nie przydawaj do Słowa Jego, aby cię nie karał, a byłbyś znaleziony w kłamstwie”. (Przyp. 30. 5 – 6). Wszyscy, którzy do tego zakończonego świadectwa Pisma Świętego, Starego albo Nowego Testamentu coś dodają, będą stać jako kłamcy, a Bóg pociągnie ich do odpowiedzialności i będą potępieni. Od ogrodu Eden, szatan, ten stary kłamca, wywierał wpływ między ludżmi przez to, że inaczej tłumaczył Słowo Boże. Aż do końca będzie przekręcał Słowo i tak omamiał ludzi. Tylko kto to spostrzeże i usunie się spod jego wpływu, może wejść bezpośrednio pod Boży wpływ, który wychodzi jedynie ze Słowa przez Ducha. Duch Święty jest Duchem prawdy, a Słowo Boże jest jedynie Słowem prawdy. W ostatnim rozdziale Biblii jest ostateczne napomnienie: ''Jeśli ktoś do niego coś doda, to Bóg położy na niego plagi, o których stoi napisane w tej księdze”. A jeśliby kto ujął z słów księgi proroctwa tego, odejmie też Bóg część jego z drzewa żywota i z miasta świętego, i z tych rzeczy, które są napisane w tej księdze”. (Obj. 22, 18 – 19). Kto może zlekceważyć te Słowa? Tak samo jak wypełniło się, co Pan Bóg powiedział na początku: ''Którego dnia z niego jeść będziesz, śmiercią umrzesz”, także i to Słowo okaże się prawdziwe. Bóg myśli co mówi i mówi co myśli. Pismo nie może być złamane. Wszystkie Jego decyzje są niezmienne i doskonałe. . . Ostatnia wola Apostoł Paweł mówi o testamencie, zapisie testamentowym, ostatniej woli, który skoro tylko stał się prawomocnym, nie może być więcej zmieniony, albo zaopatrzony uzupełniającym dopiskiem (Gal. 3, 15). Ze śmiercią naszego Pana Nowy Testament nabrał mocy. Jak mogli ludzie odważyć się poczynić te wszystkie zmiany? U Hebr. 9, 16 – 17 jest jeszcze raz odwołanie się na ten stan rzeczy i przedstawione: ''Albowiem gdzie jest testament, potrzeba aby śmierć nastąpiła tego, który czyni testament. Bo testament tych, którzy zmarli, mocny jest”. Z powodu spadku człowieka powstają często kłótnie. Ale jest niemożliwym, aby (str.10) ostatnia wola, która została złożona na piśmie, była zupełnie zmieniona, lecz właśnie to stało się w niepojęty sposób z Bożym testamentem. Z jednej strony ludzie powołują się na Chrystusa, z drugiej zaś strony uczyniono z Niego i z Jego zapisu testamentowego zupełnie coś innego. Co On pozostawił pozbawiono mocy, a w miejsce Słowa Bożego została dodana zupełnie obca ideologia. Każda kościelna społeczność ma prawo wierzyć i czynić co chce. Lecz jeśli ktoś rości sobie prawo być zborem żywego Boga, względnie kościołem Jezusa Chrystusa, wtedy Słowo Boże i Testament Chrystusa musi być przyjęty w pełnej objętości, jak został przekazany. Gdzie mają tam miejsce wszystkie te dogmaty i tradycje, które z biegiem historii kościoła zostały dodane? One przecież wcale nie należą do pozostawionego Testamentu. W świadomości ludzi utkwiła myśl, że organizowane kościoły są założeniem Bożym, które na miejscu Chrystusa tutaj na ziemi uczą i działają. Lecz czym są w rzeczywistości? W małym katechiżmie pod tematem ''Przykazania kościoła” na zakończenie czytamy: ''Chrystus dał zwierzchnikom kościoła prawo wydać przykazania. ON chce, abyśmy zachowali przykazania kościoła z miłości do Niego”. Gdzie i kiedy Chrystus coś takiego powiedział? Przykazania Boże zostały dawno dane i powinny być wszystkim znane. Lecz niestety ludzkość uważała przykazania kościelne za przykazania Boże i tak poszła w błąd. Za czasu Konstantyna zbór o charakterze świeckim został uznany jako kościół. W roku 313 po Chrystusie rozpoczął z politycznymi pociągnięciami zdobywać dla swojego celu jedno i drugie, chrześcijaństwo i pogaństwo. Na jego wstawiennictwo został zwołany sobór w Nicei. Po 325 roku wspierał on nie tylko budowę kościołów, lecz także pogańskich świątyń. Pod jego panowaniem świeckie chrześcijaństwo przybrało mocną formę i przez to stało się w obrębie rzymskiego cesarstwa duchowym światowym mocarstwem. Euzebiusz widział w nim wybawiciela z głębokiej nędzy. Po tych okrutnych [prześladowaniach chrześcijan przez Nerona aż do Diokletiana, można było odetchnąć. W roku 380 został uczyniony koniec ogólnej wolności religii przez Theodosiusa i Gratiana. Aż do tego czasu istniały jeszcze różne społeczności wierzących, które ostały się obok uznanego przez państwo chrześcijaństwa. Odtąd gwałtem zmuszano obywateli przez władzę państwa, stawać się ''rzymskimi” chrześcijanami. Ten przebieg został zakończony za Justiniana (527 – 565). Kościół był więc ostatecznie uznanym państwowym kościołem, a a księża byli urzędnikami państwowymi. Z rozpadem pogańskiego rzymskiego cesarstwa, ustanowiła się religijna przewaga Rzymu. Rozpoczęło się okrutne średniowiecze; tak upłynęło około tysiąc lat, aż do wybuchu reformacji. Jedynowładztwo państwa i kościoła, przy którym zawsze zwyciężał kościół, spowodowało, że wszyscy innowiercy byli prześladowani. Całe narody były gwałtem nawracane na wiarę chrześcijańską. Miliony ucierpiały śmier- (str.11) cią męczeńską, pomiędzy nimi setki tysięcy Żydów, którzy zostali napiętnowani jako ''mordercy Chrystusa” i ''nieprzyjaciele Boga”. Kościół stał się politycznym pośrednikiem władzy. Już w pierwszych dwóch stuleciach po Chrystusie zostały zaprowadzone różne zmyślone nauki, lecz w trzecim stuleciu rozpoczęło się ogólne przymusowe ich wykonywanie. Żądano przestrzegania wszystkich nowych nauk i praktyk. Zostały wprowadzone krucyfix, znak krzyża, świece woskowe i kadzidło. Coraz więcej nowego dochodziło do tego: oddawanie czci świętym, codzienna msza i wiele innego. Na soborze w Efezie, 431 lat po Chr. Zostało proklamowane oddawanie czci Marii jako Matce Boskiej. Około 500 roku duchowieństwo rozpoczęło się jednakowo ubierać. Potem nastąpiły: święto ku czci Panny Marii, całowanie stóp papieża, czczenie obrazów i relikwii, oddawanie czci Józefowi, poszczenie w piątek. W roku 1079 został zaprowadzony celibat dla księży, potem różaniec, sprzedaż odpustów, nauka o przemianie, święto Bożego ciała itd., itd. aż do ogłoszenia dogmatu wniebowzięcia Marii w ciele. Także o konfesjonale nie wiedziano jeszcze nic za czasu apostołów. Ta lista mogłaby być dowolnie kontynuowana. Tutaj musi być wyrażnie powiedziane, że wszystkie te dogmaty nie mają nic wspólnego z pierwotnym chrześcijaństwem i nauką apostołów. Jakim prawem zostały wprowadzone? Zasadniczo każda pierwotna nauka została zmieniona i wiele dodano, tak że nic więcej się nie zgadza. Na przykład Pan powiedział: ''I nikogo na ziemi nie nazywajcie waszym ojcem,gdyż jeden jest wasz Ojciec, który jest w niebie”. (Mat. 23, 9). Kto to może pojąć że to wypowiedzenie jest zupełnie zignorowane a cały świat pada do stóp jednego człowieka, jemu hołduje i czci go jako ''Ojca świętego”? Przy tym Pan mówi: ''...chwały Mojej nie dam innemu!” (Izaj. 48, 11). Jezus Chrystus uczył nas modlić się: ''Ojcze nasz, który jesteś w niebie, święć się imię Twoje...” Nie jest to po prostu blużnierstwo, znieważać Słowo Boże a to tytułowanie stosować do człowieka? Kto więc jest Ojcem świętym, którego imię ma być święcone? Jest On w niebie, albo na ziemi? Gdzie w pierwotnym chrześcijaństwie jest głoszone o zjawieniu się Marii? Gdzie o miejscach pielgrzymek, albo czczeniu świętych? Przeciwnie: Biblia dobitnie ostrzega przed łącznością z umarłymi. Przy tym chodzi o spirytyzm i okultyzm. Także oddawanie czci patronom jest zupełnie niebiblijne, tak, nawet więcej: to wchodzi wyrażnie z powrotem do bałwochwalstwa w pogaństwie. Tak samo nie ma w Piśmie świętym najmniejszej wzmianki, że Maria jest pośredniczką między Bogiem i ludżmi. Jest napisane: ''Boć jeden jest Bóg, jeden także pośrednik między Bogiem i ludżmi, człowiek Chrystus Jezus”. (1 Tym. 2, 5). To samo płaci płaci dla jej roli jako pośredniczki. W Słowie Bożym jest to zupełnie (str. 12). wyrażne: ''...mamy orędownika u Ojca. Jezusa Chrystusa sprawiedliwego; a On jest ubłaganiem za grzechy nasze, a nie tylko za nasze, ale też za grzechy wszystkiego świata”. (1 Jan 2, 1 – 2). Tak samo Pismo Święte ogłasza tylko o wniebowstąpieniu Jezusa Chrystusa: ''I stało się, gdy im błogosławił, rozstał się z nimi i był niesiony w górę do nieba”. (Łuk. 24, 51). Żaden apostoł nie wiedział nic o wniebowzięciu Marii. Z legendy, że Maria z ciałem i duszą została wzięta w górę do nieba, dopiero w roku 1951 zrobiono dogmat. Biblijnej podstawy na to nie ma. Przykazania ludzkie jeszcze nikogo nie zbawiły,lecz zapewne miliony zatrzymały od zbawienia. . Niebiblijne pretensje . W Piśmie Świętym nie ma najmniejszej wskazówki na osobę z autorytetem, która była określona jako następca Piotra. Nie ma tam nigdzie mowy o zastępcy Chrystusa. Ono informuje nas tylko o naśladowcach Jezusa Chrystusa. Nie jest także nic o tym napisane, że Piotr był postanowiony widzialną głową kościoła. Jak może istnieć człowiek, który miał być zwierzchnikiem, jeśli Chrystus sam jest głową? O Nim jest napisane: ''A On jest przed wszystkimi i wszystko w Nim stoi. On też jest głową ciała, mianowicie zboru” (Kol. 1, 17 – 18). Kto rości sobie prawo być zwierzchnikiem, podnosi się przez to ponad Chrystusa i musi stawić się pod wyrok Słowa (2 Tes.2. 2, 3 – 4). Biblijne wierzący chrześcijanin może uznawać tylko Pana i Zbawiciela jako głowę zboru. Jakiegoś zastępcy, ''Vicarivs Filii Dei” Chrystus nie postanowił; On sam wykupił Swój zbór i dokończy go. Jest to interesujące, przeczytać w historii kościoła rozwój duchowy. Legenda, że Piotr jako biskup działał w Rzymie i tam jest pochowany, nie może być historycznie udowodniona. Jest to jedynie podane do wiadomości przez jednego wróżbitę zwanego Simon Magus, który miał taki wpływ na senat i lud w Rzymie, że go uznano za boga i wystawiono mu statuę z napisem: ''Simoni dea sancto”. Co takie opowiadanie ma do czynienia z mężem Bożym Szymonem Piotrem, który w ogóle nie wstąpił do Rzymu? Przy tym także powołujemy się jedynie na Pismo Święte. Zgodnie z listem do Galacjan 2, 9 Piotr, Jakub i Jan z jednej strony, uzgodnili z Pawłem i Barnabaszem z drugiej strony, że Paweł i Barnabasz będą działać wśród pogan, a Piotr, Jakub i Jan wśród Żydów. Paweł był wybitnym apostołem pogan, ponieważ na to Bóg go postanowił. Pan mówił do niego: ''Boć Ja cię do pogan daleko poślę”. (Dz. Ap. 22, 21). Do zboru w Rzymie pisze Paweł w 15 rozdziale, wiersz 28: ''...potem pójdę przez wasz Rzym do Hiszpanii”. Podróże misyjne Pawła, także te do Rzymu są wyrażnie opisane. Dlaczego nie jest poinformowane o ani jednej podróży Piotra do Rzymu? Paweł napisał z Rzymu większość listów do zborów i do pojedynczych. Wielu, którzy tam razem z nim byli, wykazał imiennie, nie wspominając ani razu Piotra. Kto może sobie (str.13). Przedstawić,Ze byłoby to możliwe, gdyby Piotr z nim w Rzymie działał? Zresztą jest to sprawa podrzędnej wagi, gzie mąż Boży był i działał. Chodzi jedynie o to, aby odkryć pobożny wymysł, na którym jest założona wielka instytucja i przez co chciałaby dać swoim naukom autorytet. Na to można odpowiedzieć słowami Piotra: ''Albowiem nie baśni jakich misternie wymyślonych naśladując...” (2 Piotr 1, 16). Pismo Święte nie mówi także nic o apostolskim następstwie. Gdy Leo Wielki został w roku 440 wybrany za biskupa Rzymu, rościł sobie prawo, że biskup rzymski ma pierwszeństwo przed wszystkimi innymi. To był on, który przy tym powołał się na Mat. 16, 16. Uroczyście proklamował siebie we własnej osobie jako zastępcę Piotra. Dotychczas od czasu do czasu powstawała już ta idea między ''Nikolaitami”, lecz nie była jeszcze połączona z duchowym urzędem. Był to kierunek wiary, który podkreślał różnicę pomiędzy słuchającymi laikami a służącymi braćmi. To jest zupełnie przeciwko Słowu. Wykupiony zbór tworzy ''królewskie kapłaństwo” (1 Piotr 2, 9). Wszystkim historykom jest znane, że ten błogosławiony mąż Boży Polikarp (+155}, był jeszcze razem z Janem, umiłowanym uczniem Jezusa, który był wygnany na wyspę Patmos. On przejął to czyste świadectwo z ust apostoła. Ani razu nie znajdowała się w jego wypowiedziach chociaż najmniejsza wskazówka na pózniej wynalezione idee. Ireneusz, upoważniony posłaniec Chrystusa (+ 202) był jeszcze przez dłuższy czas z Polikarpem razem. Także on nie wiedział nic o następcy Piotra. Aż do tego czasu starano się jeszcze w miarę możliwości trzymać Słowa Bożego. Tertullian (+220) powiedział: ''Panu, nie słudze, przysługuje wymierzenie sprawiedliwości i sądu”. Nawet na soborze w Nicei nie została wspomniana taka myśl przez obu głównych mówców Atanasiusa i Ariusa. Dopiero w roku 445 cesarz Valeninian potwierdził biskupowi rzymskiemu kościelne zwierzchnictwo nad całym zachodem. Więc cała przemoc wyszła z Rzymu. Znany nauczyciel kościelny, Augustin z Hippo (354 – 430), popierał tę myśl; pisał o ''Bożym państwie”. Dla niego kościół ukształtował Tysiącletnie królestwo. Uczył, że ''kościół jest autorytetem”. Gdzie zatem pozostaje autorytet tego, który powiedział: ''Dana mi jest wszelka moc na niebie i na ziemi!”? Ten niebiblijny rozwój nie może być sprowadzony na apostołów w pierwotnym chrześcijaństwie. Jak już przedstawiłem, istniały wówczas postanowione od Pana służby dla ogólnego zboru. Lecz każdy lokalny zbór miał odpowiedzialnych braci. Oni zostali określeni jako ''starsi”, jako ''przełożeni” lub jako ''biskupi”. Na przykład w liście do Filipian, Paweł pozdrawia zbór Pana jako świętych i umiłowanych, wraz z biskupami i diakonami. Oba te urzędy należały do lokalnego zboru. Biblijnym warunkiem tego zadania było, że taki mężczyzna musiał być żonaty (1 tym. 3, 3). Od żadnego apostoła albo proroka nie było żądane, że musi być mężem jednej żony, ale od diakonów i biskupów, tak. Tylko ktoś, który sam ma do przezwyciężenia (str. 14) problemy małżeńskie i rodzinne, może innym z praktyki dać radę i pomoc. Jednak Duch Święty objawił już wówczas, jak sam Paweł mówi, że tak to nie pozostanie. W 1 Tym. 4 czytamy: ''A Duch jawnie mówi, ż w ostateczne czasy odstąpią niektórzy od wiary, słuchając duchów zwodzących i nauk diabelskich. W obłudzie kłamstwo mówiących i piętnowane mając sumienie swoje. Zabraniających wstępować w małżeństwo, rozkazujących wstrzymywać się od pokarmów...”. O czym myślimy przy tym Słowie? To wypełniło się literalnie. . . . Nieporozumienie . Kto uważnie czyta Mateusza 16, 18 ten stwierdzi, że Pan tam nie powiedział: ''Ty jesteś Piotr, i na tobie chcę zbudować Mój zbór”, lecz: ''Ty jesteś Piotr, a na tej skale chcę zbudować mój zbór”. To nie jest dopuszczalne, aby wziąć jeden jedyny wiersz i samowolnie go tłumaczyć. Aby otrzymać jasną odpowiedź jest konieczne, aby przeczytać cały kontekst. W Starym i Nowym Testamencie Pan określany jest często jako skała, lecz ani razu jako człowiek. Piotr otrzymał właśnie Boże objawienie o Chrystusie, lecz kilka minut później musiał poznać swoje niedopisanie i omylność. Tylko kilka wierszy za tym Pan powiedział do tego samego Piotra: ''Idż ode Mnie szatanie! Jesteś mi zgorszeniem, albowiem nie pojmujesz tego co jest Bożego, ale co jest ludzkiego”. (Mat. 16, 23). To powinno dać wszystkim do myślenia, którzy pozwalają sobie wnosić do Słowa Bożego własne rozważania. Wszystko, co nie zgadza się z Pismem, przychodzi z fałszywej inspiracji. Te same słowa, które wówczas Pan powiedział Piotrowi, który w tym momencie z całą pewnością nie myślał więcej po bożemu lecz po ludzku, mówi dzisiaj każdemu jednemu, który jest pod fałszywą inspiracją. 1632 roku została wygrana znacząca bitwa. Przedtem król modlił się następującymi słowami: ''Wszechmocny Boże, od którego przychodzi zwycięstwo i klęska, skieruj na nas łaskawe spojrzenie, Twoi słudzy przyszli z dalekiego kraju, aby walczyć za wolność i prawdę Twojej świętej Ewangelii. Daruj nam zwycięstwo dla Twojego świętego imienia. Amen”. Dwa miesiące później, 16 listopada 1632 poległ w walce na ziemi niemieckiej. To pod żadnym względem nie może być uznane za dobre, że do obrony i rozpowszechniania Ewangelii zostały użyte światowa i militarna moc. Lecz ze względu naprawdę musi być powiedziane, że protestanci zostali zmuszeni to tej sytuacji. Prowadziło by to za daleko, gdybyśmy chcieli bliżej przyjść na tych wiele rozpraw w czasie przeciwreformacji, przy której tysiące położyło swoje życie. Założyciel zakonu Jezuitów, Ignatius z Loyola, był głównym odpowiedzialnym za przeciwreformację, wszedł za to jako bohater do historii kościoła rzymsko-katolickiego. W katedrze Piotra w Rzymie wystawiono mu nadnaturalnej wielkości pomnik, u którego stóp leży potwór, na którym są napisane nazwiska ''Luter” i ''Calwin”. Przez to ma być symbolicznie przedstawione, ze on przeszedł jako zwycięzca nad potworem protestantyzmu. Pogrzebany jest w kościele ''del Gesu” w Rzymie, pod jednym dla niego poświęconym ołtarzem, przyozdobionym bogatym przepychem. Podobnie jest tam także symbolizowane: Po obu stronach jego trumny w marmurowych grupach są przedstawione zwycięska wiara i zwycięska religia, u których stóp leżą książki i heretycy, na których również są napisane oba nazwiska ''Luter” i ''Calwin”.Te dwa pomniki mówią wyrażną mową. W protestanckich kołach wydaje się, że dzisiaj nikt więcej nie myśli o ty; przechodzi się, nathnionym przez ducha czasu, do porządku dziennego. Wszędzie mówi się o dialogu i tęskni za zjednoczeniem. Lecz co by mówili wszyscy męczennicy i pionierzy reformacji na to dzisiejsze porzucenie najświętszych wartości wiary i Ewangelii? Jednak z drugiej strony należy ten rozwój do ostatniego końcowego przebiegu. Reformacja była drogo zapłacona. Dlatego jej sensem i celem nie mogło być, aby pozostały nam tylko ludowe i krajowe kościoły, które są w różnych krajach różnorodne. Ona kształtowała raczej podstawę i punkt wyjściowy dla wszystkich dalszych rozbudzeń aż do tego czasu. Gdyby wówczas nie był zrobiony ten potężny początek, to nie istniałoby dzisiaj w ogóle wiele wolnych kościołów i chrześcijańskich społeczności. Tu chodzi więc o postępującą naprzód reformacje, której określonym celem jest odnowienie stanu zboru Jezusa Chrystusa. Wybuch reformacji był wydarzeniem o znaczeniu historycznozbawiennym. Duch Boży przyniósł światło i życie do martwego religijnego świata. Słowo zostało postawione do centrum kazania. Znane międzynarodowe osobiśtości od tego czasu podkreślały częściowo różne nauki. Jeśli je złączymy razem, to powstanie znowu (str. 22). harmonijna całość. Zapewne nie wszystkie prawdy były naraz głoszone. Istnieją także punkty nauczania , jak ten o trójcy i formuła chrztu trinitarian, które obydwa nie są zakotwiczone w proroczo-apostolskim świadectwie, i te, które w oficjalnym ruchu reformacyjnym nie zostały wcale opracowane. Reformacja zabrała częściowo ciężkie rzymskie dziedzictwo, które do dzisiaj jeszcze obciąża wszystkie protestanckie i wolne kościoły. W drugim etapie wystąpił John Wesley a z nim duża liczba płomiennych kaznodziejów rozbudzeniowych. Podkreślali oni drugie dożycie wierzącego człowieka. Jak najpierw w reformacji podkreślane jedynie usprawiedliwienie z łaski przez wiarę w to dokonane dzieło zbawienia w Chrystusie, tak ci mężowie podkreślali, że ci, którzy stali się wierzącymi i przez wiarę usprawiedliwieni, muszą dożyć wewnętrzne uświęcenie, zupełne oddanie. Biblia określa to przeżycie jako ''poświęcenie”. Prawdziwa bojażń przed Bogiem sprawiała posłuszeństwo wiary. Duch Boży u wierzących przenikał coraz głębiej. Z tego czasu gruntowały się na tych prawdach biblijnych, lecz w innych punktach nauki, były różnego poglądu. Potem nastąpił John Smith, z którym wystąpili błogosławieni Ewangeliści. Bezkompromisowo był głoszony chrzest wiary. Tylko, kto podjął osobistą decyzję dla Chrystusa i był gotowy naśladować Go, został ochrzczony przez zanurzenie. Z tego powstał zbór Baptystów i również inne mniejsze ugrupowania, które wspólnie podkreślały chrzest tych, którzy stali się wierzącymi, lecz różnią się znowu w zrozumieniu innych nauk. W pojedynczych krajach duchowy rozwój przybierał różniące się formy. W obrębie protestanckim było ogólnie podkreślane osobiste przeżycie zbawienia i związana z tym pewność zbawienia. Obok tych ogólnie znanych duchowych prądów, istniały wciąż jeszcze mniejsze ruchy, które odłączyły się od wszystkich religijnie organizowanych i położyły nacisk na określone prawdy biblijne. My powołujemy się tylko na takie ruchy, które pomimo różniących się nauk, uzależniały zbawienie i ratowanie duszy od objawionej w Jezusie Chrystusie łaski Bożej. Gdzie głoszone są specjalne objawienia, od których jest uzależnione zbawienie, tam nie chodzi o kontynuowanie biblijnego odnowienia. Wszystkie sekty nowego czasu są doskonałym tego przykładem. Wykupienie jest uzależnione jedynie od Zbawiciela; zbawienie tylko od tego, który je przyniósł; odpuszczenie tylko od tego, który je nam darował, lecz nie od jakiegoś samozwańczego wodza lub guru -(w hinduizmie). Wciąż na nowo występowali pełnomocni mężowie Boży, którzy na nowo głosili stare prawdy biblijne i tak przyszli bliżej apostolskiego świadectwa. Z rozpoczęciem tego stulecia przyszło odnowienie. Co dotąd dożywali pojedynczy, stało się przeżyciem wierzących w całym świecie. Wszyscy, którzy łaknęli i pragnęli (str.23). Sprawiedliwości, zostali duchowo nasyceni i napojeni. Wszędzie Duch Święty działał w podobny sposób jak w pierwotnym chrześcijaństwie. Napełnienie Duchem było dożywane, jak przedtem usprawiedliwienie i poświęcenie. Ten nagle powstały ruch nie ma założyciela. Bóg sam działał na wszystkich kontynentach. Te same świadectwa można było słyszeć w Rosji i Chinach, w Ameryce i Europie. Wyszli z niego błogosławieni mężowie. W sierpniu 1906 roku przyszedł do Niemiec Dr. R, A. Torrey i głosił na dorocznej konferencji Ewangelicko Alianckiej w Blankenburg, , Thuringen, na temat: ''Chrzest Duchem Świętym”. Wielu było głęboko uchwyconych, między innymi generał dywizji von Viebahn. W roku 1907 zebrali się prowadzący bracia ruchu społecznościowego na swoją tygodniową konferencję. Aktualny temat brzmiał: ''Czy pierwszy chrześcijański zbór zasmucił Ducha Świętego?” Po długiej dyskusji powstał pastor Stockmeier i zawołał jak prorok: ''Bracia, my sprzeczamy się o to, czy pierwsze chrześcijaństwo zasmuciło Ducha Świętego albo nie . Ja teraz kieruję daleko ważniejsze pytanie do wszystkich zgromadzonych tutaj: Czy my zasmuciliśmy Ducha Świętego?” To uderzyło jak piorun, wielu uklękło i ugięło się przed Bogiem. W całym świecie wielu przeżyło łaskawe nawiedzenie Boże. Bez tych dwóch ''prorokiń” z Oslo nie byłoby także wówczas doszło w Kassel do nietrzeżwego nadużycia darów Ducha. Rozwój tego kierunku wiary, określonego jako ruch zielonoświatkowy, był różny. Tam gdzie kaznodzieje Baptyści byli uchwyceni przez Ducha Bożego, chrzczono w zrozumiały sposób tylko tych, którzy uwierzyli. Tam, gdzie luterańscy księża zostali uchwyceni przez Ducha, pozostało przy znanym pokropieniu niemowląt. Nie było jeszcze jasnego przełomu do pierwotnego chrześcijaństwa, był jednak rozpoczęty. Różne niebiblijne nauki zostały bez sprawdzenia przyjęte i utrzymały się nadal. Po drugiej wojnie światowej w maju 1946, wystąpił kaznodzieja Baptystów William Branham, który jak Paweł otrzymał niezwykłe powołanie do służby.. Po jego pierwszej ewangelizacji udał się w towarzystwie około czterech tysięcy ludzi do rzeki Ohio, aby ochrzcić około 500 tych, którzy uwierzyli. Podczas, gdy miał zamiar chrzcić siedemnastą osobę, stało się coś nadzwyczajnego. Jasne światło przebiło się przez chmury, widoczne dla wszystkich i zniżyło się nad młodym mężem Bożym. Z tego nadnaturalnego słupa światła przemówił silny głos: ''Jak Jan był posłany przed pierwszym przyjściem Chrystusa, tak ty będziesz wysłany z poselstwem, które poprzedzi drugie przyjście Chrystusa!” To stało stało się 11 czerwca 1933 roku około godziny 14-tej. Takiemu potężnemu posłannictwu koniecznie towarzyszyć niezwykła służba. Może być mowa o zleceniu w znaczeniu historyczno-zbawiennym. Druga wojna światowa, w której brało udział około 50 narodów, która pochłonęła ponad 50 milionów ofiar i przyniosła niewypowiedziane cierpienie milionów wypędzonych, pozostawiła ruiny i zmartwienie. Wówczas w maju 1946 nikt jeszcze nie słyszał o (str.24). Billy Grahamie, Oralu Robertsie lub o póżniej znanych ewangelistach. Ta apostolska, pełnomocna służba Branhama była inspiracją dla setek kaznodziejów. Chociaż żaden z nich nie otrzymał bezpośredniego powołania i wysłania jakie on otrzymał, pomimo to wnieśli swoją część do tego, że tej generacji była głoszona Ewangelia. Dosłownie miliony słyszały w kampaniach, przez i telewizję, pełną Ewangelię. Od roku 1946 – 49 miał miejsce decydujący przełom. Przez to pierwotne głoszenie były osiągnięte masy. Zbory pełnej Ewangelii otworzyły swoje drzwi i dostały duży napływ. Liczby odwiedzających przekraczały wkrótce 10.000. były używane największe stadiony, place sportowe i tory wyścigowe, gdyż masy w Indiach i południowej afryce osiągały 500.000. Jak od fali powodziowej uchwyceni, rozpoczęli ewangeliści z własnymi kampaniami. W okresie postępu technicznego przebudzenie rozszerzało się jak nigdy przedtem. Wyszły z niego najróżniejsze prądy. Także Zjednoczenie Międzynarodowe Kupców Pełnej Ewangelii i ruch haryzmatyczny mają swój początek bezpośrednio lub pośrednio z niego. Każdy z tych duchowych ruchów ma swoją własną cechę i osiąga pewną warstwę słuchaczy. Ruch haryzmatyczny przeniknął do kościoła rzymskokatolickiego, jak również do wszystkich innych kościołów i wolnych kościołów. W każdym wypadku chodzi teraz o działanie Ducha, które ogarnia cały religijny świat. Następnie musi przyjść do swojego prawa pierwotne zwiastowanie. Przeżycia są dobre i dary duchowe mogą być błogosławieństwem, lecz dopiero tam, gdzie Słowo Boże jest głoszone w prawdzie i przyjęte jako nasienie Boże, może Duch Boży naprawdę wzbudzić nowe życie. Duch zgodnie z obietnicą proroka Joela spada na wszelkie ciało. To może być porównane z deszczem. Lecz jeśli przedtem nie było zasiane do gleby serca nasienie Słowa, wtedy nie pomoże nawet oberwanie chmury. Ludzie będą najwyżej mokrzy, bez trwałego plonu. To jest ten punkt o który chodzi. Na początku było Słowo, nie wykład, i tak musi być na końcu. Chodzi o to, aby ludzie przyjmowali do swojej duszy to czyste Słowo Boże jako Boże nasienie. Dopiero potem Duch Święty będzie mógł wzbudzić boskie życie. Tylko tak będzie człowiek na nowo narodzony. (Jan 3; Jakub 1, 18; 1 Piotr 1, 23). Najlepszy przykład, jaki możemy znależć, jest nam pokazany na początku Nowego Testamentu. Cztery tysiące lat czekano na przyjście Mesjasza. Gdy wypełnił się czas, Stało się Słowo obietnicy do Marii, ona je przyjęła, wierzyła i Duch Święty zacienił ją. To Słowo stało się ciałem w postaci człowieka. W ten sam sposób musimy także my przyjąć Słowo obietnicy Bożej, które jest nam przeznaczone. Dopiero potem Duch Święty może je uczynić w nas rzeczywistością. W kazaniu na górze Pan powiedział: ''Bóg spuszcza deszcz na sprawiedliwe i niesprawiedliwe i Jego słońce świeci na złe i dobre” (Mat. 5, 45). Na tym samym polu rośnie pszenica i chwasty. Oboje otrzymują ten sam deszcz i są naświetlane przez to samo słońce. Ten sam deszcz nawadnia różne nasiona. Słowo z Hebr. 6, 7 – 8 odwołuje się (str. 25). na ten sam tok myśli. Każde nasienie przynosi swój rodzaj. Powoływanie się na Ducha Świętego nie wystarczy , aby wejść do Królestwa Bożego. U Mat. 7, 21 odrzuca Pan tych, którzy używali wielkie dary i mówi: ''Nie znam was”. Jedno i drugie, Słowo i Duch, należą razem. Teraz musi być wysiane nasienie Słowa i przez Ducha we wszystkich ożywione. Tylko tak może powstać biblijny zbór, który jest gotowy, dać się prowadzić przez Ducha Bożego we wszelką prawdę. Najpierw musi przyjść nauka, nasienie Słowa musi być zasiane do serc, dopiero potem może być zebrane żniwo. Przedstawiliśmy jakie nieprawidłowości miały miejsce w biegu historii kościoła i również udowodnili, że od reformacji rozwój duchowy prowadzi z powrotem do pierwotnego chrześcijaństwa. Mimo to wszędzie są zawierane kompromisy; każdy wierzy co chce, i nie wierzy, co nie chce. Przy tym wielu wesoło potwierdza, że otrzymali Ducha Świętego. Duch Święty jest Duchem prawdy i nigdy nie zidentyfikuje się z przejętymi błędami. Jest potrzebny zupełny powrót do pierwotnego Słowa. Najpierw musiało być odsłonięte w jaki sposób chybił rozwój, potem dopiero jest możliwe naprawienie kursu. Teraz cały religijny świat znajduje się w godzinie decyzji. Jedni wrócą z powrotem do łona matki starego kościoła, inni jako mała wywołana grupa, dożyją wypełnienia obietnicy Słowa. Wszyscy, którzy zastępują w swoim głoszeniu przekazaną ideologię, która pochodzi z rzymskiego kościoła, powrócą znowu do niego. Rozważając dokładnie, duchowa łączność od czasu reformacji nie była nigdy całkiem zerwana. Byli to tylko pojedynczy, którzy szli za tym wołaniem Bożym, konsekwentnie przyjmowali prawdy biblijne i odrzucali niebiblijne nieprawdy. Jak zobaczymy, pomimo samodzielności protestanckich społeczności pozostały nauki, które nie zgadzają się z Biblią. Godne uwagi od drugiej wojny światowej jest także dążenie za jednością i pokojem. Historyczni wrogowie stali się przyjaciółmi. To samo dotyczy narodów i kościołów. Z jednej strony mamy zjednoczenie polityczne, ONZ – Kartę Założycielską podpisało 24 października 1945 roku, w San Francisko 50 narodów -, z drugiej strony widzimy Światową Radę Kościołów, która została założona w 1948 roku w Amsterdamie. Dzisiaj prawie wszystkie narody, jest ich 150, należą do ONZ, i prawie wszystkie chrześcijańskie kościoły są z\jednoczone w Światowej Radzie Kościołów. Nasza uwaga odnosi się do religijnego rozwoju. W roku 1948 połączyło się 135 protestanckich denominacji w Światowej Radzie Kościołów; w 1968 było ich już 234, a teraz jest około 300. Początkowo Światowa Rada Kościołów, która jest przecież protestanckim zjednoczeniem, nie była przez Watykan uznana. W roku 1960 papież Jan XXIII założył w Rzymie ''Sekretariat dla jedności chrześcijan”. W drugim soborze watykańskim 1962 – 1965, został opublikowany dekret o ekumeniżmie. Pierwszy oficjalny kontakt miał miejsce przy konferencji Światowej Rady Kościołów w (str. 26). czerwcu 1968 w Uppsalla w Szwecji, gdzie 15 wysłanników z Watykanu brało udział jako obserwatorzy. Potem w czerwcu 1969 papież Paweł VI odwiedził główną siedzibę Światowej Rady Kościołów w Genewie. W roku 1984 podróżował papież Jan Paweł II przez Szwajcarię; także on złożył wizytę w Światowej Radzie Kościołów. Na pewno niektórzy zauważyli, że od dłuższego czasu protestanci już więcej nie protestują. Kto życzy sobie jeszcze dzisiaj duchowego sporu? Nawet wolne kościoły, które jeszcze przed pięćdziesięciu, czterdziestu, czy trzydziestu laty częściowo były odrzucone, ucieszyły się w międzyczasie wspólnym uznaniem. Większość są to stowarzyszenia publicznego prawa, ich wysłannicy siedzą razem przy zielonym stole. Czego jeszcze wtedy brakuje? Słowo ''jedność” otrzymało magiczne znaczenie; słowo ''pokój” stało się hasłem; pojęcie ''bezpieczeństwo” jest życzeniem wszystkich. Tak są uspokajane umysły. Marcin Luter powiedziałby dzisiaj zapewne to samo co wówczas: ''Przeklęta jest jedność, która powstaje kosztem prawdy”. Kto jest jedno z Chrystusem, ten jest jedno z Jego Słowem. Kto zgadza się z antychrystem, zjednoczy się z nim. Wspomnijmy na Słowo Pana: ''Kto chce swoje życie zachować, ten je utraci”. Godzina prawdy nadeszła i każdy jest zmuszony do podjęcia decyzji. Szerokie masy, nie wiedząc o tym, zgotują antychrystowi owacje. Tylko mała grupa prawdziwie wierzących ludzi będzie trzymać się Chrystusa i Jego Słowa. Rozlega się wołanie, aby odłączyć się i wyjść z babilonu religijnego zamieszania. Chrześcijańskie zjednoczenia nie potraktują poważnie to wołanie, lecz zapewne ci wszyscy, którzy będą oświeceni przez Ducha Bożego. Na chrześcijańskim zachodzie jest przecież wiele chrześcijańskiego. Jesteśmy przecież chrześcijańskim towarzystwem, mamy chrześcijańskie partie, związki zawodowe, stowarzyszenia i dysponujemy tradycyjnie bogatą kulturą chrześcijańską. Jednak musi być postawione pytanie, czy Chrystus nie został zamieniony z antychrystem a Bóg z diabłem. Anty znaczy ''przeciw”; co jest przeciwko Chrystusowi i jego nauce, to jest antychrystowe. Kto może jeszcze rozróżnić, gdzie rozchodzi się o nabożeństwo a gdzie o bałwochwalstwo? Poświęceni przez Słowo Boże nasłuchują uważnie haseł ''pokój i bezpieczeństwo” gdyż jest faktycznie napisane: ''Bo gdy mówić będą: teraz panuje pokój i bezpieczeństwo! Wtedy na nich nagłe zginienie przyjdzie, jako ból na niewiastę brzemienną, a nie ujdą! (1 Tes. 5, 3). Wszystko odpowiada dokładnie do przebiegu przepowiedzianego czasu końca. Jak daleko czas postąpił naprzód, wiedzą także politycy. Tak np. prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych powiedział 20 stycznia 1985 roku: ''Boję się, że wkrótce dożyjemy Armagiedon „. Przez to jest myślana ostatnia wielka bitwa (Obj. 16, 12 – 16). Krótko przedtem jeden wybitny senator wysłowił się następująco: ''Jesteśmy pierwszą generacją, która wie, że jest ostatnią”. Wszyscy, którzy mają do odegrania rolę, występują teraz na widownię świata. (str. 27). Ta generacja dożyje na swoim końcu wielki ''cud” - niespodziankę, jakiej nigdy nie było i nie powtórzy się. Polityczna, gospodarcza i religijna władza będzie postawiona na krótki czas do dyspozycji władcy świata, który jest równocześnie antychrystem i fałszywym prorokiem. Wschód i zachód posłuży się jednym pośrednikiem, który potem pobłogosławi pokój. Ostatnim mocarstwem światowym będzie zjednoczona Europa, według wzoru starorzymskiego imperium. Biblijne proroctwo wkrótce osiągnie swój szczytowy punkt. Po obu stronach jest strach przed całkowitym zniszczeniem, stąd to wymuszone staranie o pokój i rozmowy rozbrojeniowe. Równocześnie zbrojenie postępuje dalej na pełnych obrotach, jest nawet rozważane, aby włączyć przestrzeń kosmiczną do prowadzenia przyszłej wojny. Jak można przyjąć z środków masowego przekazu, od 21 – 24 stycznia 1985 miała miejsce w Watykanie konferencja amerykańskiego prezydenta nad planami uzbrojenia kosmicznego, w której brali także udział radzieccy naukowcy. Wszystko to dzieje się, ponieważ przyszedł na to czas. W 2 Piotra 3, apostoł powołuje się na czas końca i już wówczas pisał: ''Lecz te niebiosa, które teraz są i ziemia tymże słowem odłożone są i zachowane ogniowi na dzień sądu i zatracenia niepobożnych ludzi... A on dzień Pański przyjdzie jak złodziej w nocy, w który niebiosa z wielkim trzaskiem przeminą, a żywioły rozpalone ogniem stopnieją, a ziemia i rzeczy, które są na niej, spalone będą... Lecz nowych niebios i nowej ziemi według obietnicy jego oczekujemy, w której sprawiedliwość mieszka”. Ogólnoświatowa sytuacja gospodarcza zmusza do kooperacji. Każdy chciałby przeżyć, dlatego muszą wszyscy współpracować. Kto nie przyłączy się do tego ostatniego światowego porządku, będzie zbojkotowany i odcięty od międzynarodowego handlu. Tak wypełni się to, co jest napisane, że nie będzie można ani kupować ani sprzedawać (Obj.13, 17). Bez względu na obecny światopogląd i ustrój społeczny, wszystkie narody ugną się ostatniej światowej wszechmocy. Kto nie dołączy do niej, nie będzie miał szans przeżycia. Bez zdania sobie sprawy przez opinię światową, cały bieg wypadków prowadzi do ostatniej apokaliptycznej rundy. Znajdujemy się już w środku wypełnienia się proroctw końcowej epoki. Obecny rozwój musi być rozważany z proroczego punktu widzenia, gdyż znaki czasu mówią wyrażną mową. To nie jest za śmiało powiedziane: Kto naprawdę zna Biblię, ten wie przyszłość. Potem, gdy ludzie wystarczająco długo mówili, jest czas najwyższy, aby Bóg przyszedł do Słowa. (str.28). . . Wykaz użytej literatury: Encyklopedia Britannica HAUSS, F.: Vater der Christenheit HERZOG, Dr. J. J.: Abrib der Kirchengeschichte HISLOP, A.: The Two Babylons KING, I. J.: House of Death KOSEL VERLAG: Grundrib des Glaubens LILJE, Dr. Dr. H.: Die Lehre der zwolf Apostel OEHNINGER, F. : Geschichte des Christentums PATMOS-VERLAG: Kleiner katholischer Katechismus ROGGE, B. : Das Ewangelium in der Verfolgung SCHMIDT, K. D.: Grundrib der Kirchen Kirchengeschichte STANDRIGE, W. C. : What's happening in the Roman Church? STEINER, L. : Mit folgenden Zeichen WOODROW, R. : Babylon, Mystery, Religion